Is This the Truth
by Parent12D
Summary: Based off the episode Truth or Scare in a way with Andrew and Chaosky in the mix. The first half consists of Andrew in his room thinking about the event that occurred today, and the second half is a re edited version of the ending with Andrew and Chaosky included. What does this story consist of? Read and find out now! Rated T to be safe.
**Hello there readers! I have a treat for you all. I have finally gotten to making another one shot for this series and here it is!**

 **First things first, I'd like to apologize for being away from here for a couple days (3 days tops). I have needed to take some time to clear up my head and start coming up with a new one shot. I started coming up with ideas for this one yesterday, but the one thing I lacked was motivation. I hope you all understand.**

 **Another thing, this story will just be a single chapter only story, since I don't feel like making another multi-chapter fanfiction, as the previous two fanfictions I made had 5 chapters and 3 chapters respectively, so I decided to do a single chapter story this time.**

 **Also, this short will be slightly based off of the episode Truth or Scare with Andrew and Chaosky in the mix, and there will be two parts to this single chapter: the first half will be Andrew thinking in his room about what occurred that day during the scenario that went on, and everything that occurred. The second half will be in the cafeteria of the school and it will be an altered version of the ending of the actual episode Truth or Scare, with Andrew and Chaosky included and given speaking roles. Just so this isn't a surprise.**

 **Last of all, because I have been away for three days, I certainly hope you enjoy this fanfiction and I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **With that being said, enjoy the short readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in Beverly Hills and in the home of the WOOHP spies, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, we are focused in Andrew's room where Andrew was lying on his bed. Having already eaten dinner early, since he needed some time to think to himself, Andrew was thinking about the events that took place today. It all started in the cafeteria when Mandy demanded the five of them to take part in a game called Reality or Risk (an alternate version of Truth or Dare). It was going decent, until it was Alex's turn. She was asked who her best friend is and as a twist, Mandy said that she could only choose either Sam _or_ Clover, and she couldn't choose Andrew, because he is her boyfriend, and Chaosky wasn't an option either, since Mandy thought Chaosky was just too much of a shrimp to be her best friend, which got Chaosky really ticked off. Furious, Alex completely denied Mandy's request to choose between Sam and Clover, as she then walked off. Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky followed after her and Andrew tried to calm her down. Eventually, the five spies were summoned by WOOHP for their next mission, which involved stopping a magazine editor, known as Ceril Heresay, who was using truth serum on people to get what he desires.

Eventually, at one point (while Sam and Clover were competing over who is Alex's best friend), the spies made it to their location, which happened to be a circus. Andrew recalled blending in with the location along with the others and looking for some leads on their guy. Eventually, all came to a halt when Alex was looking through a train and was then held captive as she was then sprayed with truth serum, and once Ceril realized that Alex was a spy for WOOHP and she was under the truth serum, he decided to use her to his advantage. Andrew, having witness Alex's captivity and seeing her sprayed by truth serum, decided to go after them. Sam, Clover and Chaosky tried to join as well, but Ceril prevented them from doing so. Andrew however, stowed away in a secret location on the train, following them without being caught, leaving Sam, Clover and Chaosky to follow them sololy. Knowing that Alex is under the influence of truth serum, and that she would blow his cover, Andrew had to rely on stealth and sneakiness to save her when the time was right.

At one point, Sam, Clover and Chaosky made it to Ceril's HQs, located at the Yes Way Building as they then looked around to find any tracks of Alex and Andrew. Eventually, the three of them found Alex (thanks to activated a wall change) trapped in a glass dome. Right above them, Andrew was hiding in the airduct, listening to every word that was being said. Knowing that she was under the influence of truth serum, Clover then asked Alex who her oldest best friend is.

 _"My oldest and dearest best friend happens to be Ollie," Alex stated honestly._

Andrew recalled being in the air duct as he heard her say that.

 _"Who the heck is Ollie?" Andrew said quitely to himself._

It was then Andrew had heard Ceril come in and caught the three spies as intruders. Ceril then announced that he was planning on using WOOHP's top secrets to be able to take control of the world, and he plans on using Alex under the truth serum to do so. Alex then revealed to him that the three of them were planning on breaking her out of the dome, since she was under the truth serum, and immediately blowing their cover. Andrew expected this, so that's why he is planning on saving her without being caught. Ceril then trapped Sam, Clover and Chaosky so they wouldn't stop him and wouldn't get in the way of his plans. Once they were trapped, Ceril then took Alex and they then decided to head to WOOHP to proceed with Ceril's plan. Once they were gone, Andrew knew he had to take action.

 _"This isn't good," Andrew said. "I have to come up with an entirely new plan in order to stop Ceril and save Alex. I have to head to WOOHP's HQ right away."_

He looked at his watch and then commented.

 _"Good thing I have the transporter feature on here so I can be teleported instantly to WOOHP in a flash."_

Andrew activated the feature as he was then teleported instantly to WOOHP HQ.

Andrew recalled being transported to WHOOP before Ceril and Alex made it there, and he then ran to find something that can stop Ceril. He asked GLADIS if there is some sort of gadget or equipment that he could use to stop Ceril and is also truth serum-proof (being immune to truth serum completely). GLADIS then showed him a special outfit that could help him and was truth serum-proof, after he explained his reason for needing something like that. Andrew was impressed by what he saw and he decided to have it equiped and installed on his watch. In a matter of seconds, GLADIS installed the outfit onto his watch, as Andrew thanked her for the support, as he then decided to choose the right time to stop Ceril's plan on taking over WOOHP.

Sometime later, after Jerry was sprayed by the truth serum, and he revealed to Ceril how to activate the Paparazzo, a weapon that can be capable of unleashing an adjustable flash at 50 megawatts at a large rate, and it could cause the world to be under his control, Andrew felt like now was the best time to stop him from succeeding. Right before Ceril activated the big sized Paparazzo, a voice then shouted.

 _"Stop right there! Ceril, I am putting a stop to your plan right here, right now!"_

 _"Who are you?!" Ceril demanded. "Show yourself!"_

It was then that Andrew opened the door to the top secret room and he was shown to be wearing his blue catsuit.

 _"Only your new biggest enemy Ceril," Andrew told him. "And I am here to keep you from succeeding with your plan."_

 _"We shall see about that."_

Andrew recalled Alex sounding happy to see him, and that Ceril asked her to give her answers about Andrew's strategy. Because of the truth serum, she revealed Andrew's original fighting strategy to him, but this made Andrew smirk grow wider. Ceril took notice of this and was confused.

 _"Why the hell are you still smirking?" Ceril asked. "Alex just revealed your plan, and now I'm gonna stop you right here, right now!"_

 _"Hehehe, I was expecting Alex to reveal my plan," Andrew could only snicker._

 _"EXACTLY!" Ceril_ shouted _in exaggeration. Andrew then revealed._

 _"Which is exactly why I came up with a brand new and completely differently plan to stop you!" Andrew said._

 _"Come again?" Ceril was even more confused._

 _"It's a plan that's so NEW, not even I know what it is!"_

 _"Your making no sense," Ceril was getting annoyed. "What is it your talking about!?"_

 _"Hmmm, perhaps a demonstration would be a good idea."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Watch this."_

At that moment, Andrew recalled activating the switch on his watch to give him the outfit he was given. Andrew then started going through a transformation in such an epic and awesome manner. Once it was done, Andrew was now wearing the outfit, revealed to be a blue robot fighting suit, which made Andrew look strikingly similar to Megaman, with the laser blaster equiped to his right hand, and everything else. Ceril was surprised at best, Alex was admiring his cool outfit, and Jerry started recognizing what it was he was using.

 _"Do you like it," Andrew asked in a retorted manner. "It's an outfit that I don't even know what it is!"_

Ceril had no idea what to say as Alex was staring dreamily at Andrew, even though she didn't know what he was using either.

 _"Wow Andrew," Alex said dreamily. "I love your new outfit! You look like a complete and total badass, and my hero!"_

 _"Hehehehe," Andrew started blushing, as he knew she was being honest. "Thank you babe."_

 _"Your welcome Andrew."_

They were blushing heavily. It was then Jerry decided to speak.

 _"I see you managed to get a hold of the new prototype outfit; the Megamonicular Manicade 9000, the outfit that was being developed and can withstand truth serum and is completely immune to it."_

 _"You knew about this?!" Ceril asked furiously. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!?"_

 _"Well you never asked," Jerry stated in an honest manner._

 _"He's got a point you know," Alex agreed._

 _"Hahahahaha! Looks like I ended up outsmarting you Ceril," Andrew snarked. "I knew that Alex would reveal my original plan to save her, no offense Alex."_

 _"None taken sweetheart." Alex knew he was trying to save her._

 _"And that's why I got a hold of this cool looking outfit that can put a stop to your plan," Andrew continued. "Now your the one who's going down!"_

Ceril could only groan angrily in annoyance, as he was indeed outsmarted by Andrew, as he turned the tables on him. And since the truth serum has no effect on the outfit Andrew was wearing, there really wasn't anything he could do to stop Andrew.

 _"I hope you enjoy this new article I came up with! It's called: CERIL IS ABOUT TO HAVE HIS BUTT HANDED TO HIM BY THE LIKES OF ANDREW!" Andrew announced as he then activated the rocket booster and the fight then officially started._

Andrew recalled flying around with the rocket booster and firing missiles and shot some lasers that were colored light blue too. Needless to say, Alex was rooting for Andrew.

 _"GO ANDREW!" Alex cheered for him, as Andrew thanked her as a result._

At some point, Sam, Clover and Chaosky made it to WOOHP HQ, and the three of them witnessed Andrew, flying around and fighting Ceril, as Andrew was wearing that outfit that Jerry revealed before. Sam and Clover were watching in confusion as to how Andrew got the cool outfit. Chaosky however, was amazed at the outfit Andrew was wearing and how he was beating Ceril at his own game.

 _"WOOOOOOO!" Chaosky whooped excitedly for Andrew. "YOU GO ANDREW! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!"_

Andrew thanked Chaosky as Ceril noticed that Sam, Clover and Chaosky showed. Having just about enough of this foolishness, Ceril managed to activate the huge lifesize Paparazzo as it was then activated and a timer started counting down, leaving the heroes unsure how to stop it. Jerry explained that there's no way to abort the countdown and it will go off when it goes off. Ceril, was bluffing about his plan being unable to be stop.

 _"Looks like I outsmarted you all!" Ceril remarked._

 _"Guess again, punk!" Andrew retorted while holding the miniature version of the Paparazzo in his hands._

 _"What the-" He didn't get to finish as Andrew activated it on him, causing him to be knocked out unconcious._

Even though he was knocked out, the spies had to find a way to stop the huge Paparazzo from unleashing it's flash on the whole world. Clover then came up with an idea that could stop it within 20 seconds. With some help, Clover was able to deflected the laser while riding in a jet plane, as the beam ended up hitting the Paparazzo, causing it to explode and the world was saved from the huge flash. Once Clover came back in after the plan was successful, WHOOP guards ended up taking Ceril away, who had a massive headache, as he was now being arrested. The five of them were happy that they saved the world again.

 _"Yeah! We actually pulled it off!" Andrew commented as Sam, Clover and Chaosky was agreeing with him as Alex then commented._

 _"Andrew, I have to say, you were such a badass the way you fought Ceril with the outfit you were wearing," Alex said honestly. "I loved it."_

 _"I know you did Alex," Andrew said. "I love you babe."_

 _"I love you too Andrew."_

They had then kissed for a moment or so when they remembered that Jerry was under the influence of the truth serum too. Because of this, Sam and Clover decided to use this to their advantage and wanted to do a little Reality or Risk and wanted Jerry to tell them the secrets behind WOOHP, such as why they aren't being paid for being spy agents. Clover pointed out that he can't dodge the truth serum, but Jerry had a trick up his sleeve.

 _"No Clover, I have to tell the truth until the serum wears off," Jerry exclaimed as he then activated the miniature Paparazzo. "But a good spy knows how to avoid an interogation."_

It was then Jerry used the paparazzo on himself and knocked himself out unconcious as Clover then announced that Jerry just cheated. The last thing Andrew remember from that point was the fact that Chaosky was just laughing at how Jerry managed to avoid the interogation.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! Man! Jerry just trolled you girls," Chaosky laughed hysterically. "You should have seen how you reacted. IT WAS PRICELESS!"_

 _"Chaosky is right, he trolled us but good," Andrew agreed, letting out a snicker. "Beside, I'm guessing that there's some stuff out there about WOOHP that can't be revealed to anyone, not even WOOHP agents should know."_

 _"Andrew is right you know," Alex agreed with her man. "There are some stuff we shouldn't look into about WOOHP."_

 _Sam and Clover then groaned as Sam said._

 _"Come on guys, let's go home," Sam said as the five of them were then leaving WOOHP and decided to head back home._

So that was it, Andrew was now home and was lying on his bed, as he remembered all that has happened today. Andrew looked at his clock and noticed it was 9:00 PM. Andrew decided to get ready for bed before turning in for the night, hoping that tomorrow will be a great day for the five of them...

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

At the Beverly Hills high school, Sam and Clover were hanging out together as best friends as Andrew and Chaosky approached and greeted them. They greeted the two of them in a dull manner. Andrew noticed what was wrong as he then asked.

"You two still upset about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes." Sam stated.

"You know she was under the influence of the truth serum," Chaosky pointed out. "And as a result, she had to speak the truth."

"Yeah well, how were we to know her oldest friend is someone named Ollie?" Clover pointed out.

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still wondering who Ollie is..."

"I think we're about to find out now Andrew," Chaosky stated, pointing to the direction, that Alex was approaching them. "Here she comes."

Alex then approached them as she then looked at Sam and Clover.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" Alex asked Sam and Clover.

Clover stated that she was reading with her best friend, referring to Sam, as Alex felt kinda guilty for what happened yesterday. Alex pointed out that they asked who her oldest and dearest friend was while under the truth serum.

"I guess it's time I introduce you," Alex stated while digging through her bag. Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky were hyped to see what it is she was about to show them.

It was then revealed that the 'Ollie' she was referring to was actually a stuffed turtle that she kept for years. Sam and Clover were surprised that her oldest friend was a stuffed animal, Andrew was admiring it, thinking it was cute, and it also got Chaosky interested too.

"I've had him since I was two," Alex said to the four of them.

"Awww, Alex, he's so cute," Andrew said in such admiration.

"Hehehe, thank you Andrew," Alex giggled and blushed a little as she then said. "Anyway, Sam and Clover, you two are my best friends, and I could never choose between you. This goes for you too Andrew, and Chaosky."

Touched by this, all five of them engaged in a group hug. Sam then commented.

"You really are my best friend."

"What do you mean 'your' best friend," Clover retorted, starting to get aggrivated. "She's my best friend!"

"Oh dear," Andrew and Chaosky deadpanned. "Here we go again."

Then as predicted, Sam and Clover started arguing all over again, as Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were getting annoyed by this. It was then Alex then wanted to tell Andrew something.

"And Andrew," She started. "I'm terribly sorry for before. I knew you were just trying to save me."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew said. "I saved you, I outsmarted him and I kicked his sorry butt."

"Hehehe, that you did baby," Alex giggled before then saying. "Also, I hope you don't find it embarrassing that my oldest best friend was Ollie, my stuffed turtle. He was my only friend for a good portion of my childhood, since I was being bullied alot."

Andrew understood this and knew how that felt. As a result he then said.

"It's okay Alex, it's not embarrassing at all," Andrew reassured. "In fact, I'm perfectly okay with that."

"You really mean that?" Alex looked hopeful in her eyes.

"Of course. I mean, who do you think was my first and oldest best friend for a good portion of my life when _I_ was being bullied?" Andrew asked, motioning to Chaosky, as she got what he was saying.

"That's right," Chaosky looked proud. "I've been Andrew's best friend since he was five, and I've been here for him ever since."

"Yeah so Alex, I'm fine with your oldest best friend being a stuffed animal." Andrew had that reassuring smile on his face.

Touched, Alex then gave Andrew a hug.

"Thank you so much Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

Andrew, Alex and Chaosky then continued to see Sam and Clover argue, not even paying attention to them, as Alex got out Ollie as she then said to her stuffed turtle.

"Come on Ollie, let's get a soda."

She then started walking out as she then looked back at Andrew and called out.

"Hey Andrew, aren't you coming?" Alex got Andrew's attention as he then said.

"Coming Alex," Andrew then approached her as Chaosky noticed this. "Say by the way Alex, there is something that we still have to do before I forget."

"What would that be Andrew?" Alex dared to ask him.

Andrew's answer came in the form of a kiss; a French kiss where their tongues met and touched one another as they did this for a couple moments or so. After they were finished, Andrew then said.

"So how about that soda Alex?"

"You got it," Alex said. "Come on babe, let's get a soda."

The happy couple then walked out with Alex carrying Ollie, as Chaosky noticed this. He then called out.

"Hey wait! I want to be friends with Ollie too! Honest, I could use a new friend that I could share stuff with and be able to talk about politics with and such," Chaosky called out as they didn't hear him at all. "Come on, please!? I don't want to be an American idiot! **WAIT UP!"**

Chaosky then bolted off after them, leaving Sam and Clover to argue with each other as they didn't notice Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were leaving them to argue, as the screen then slowly started fading out. Alas, this is now the end of this story...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, AND I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY I AM PLANNING ON MAKING WILL ACTUALLY BE A PARODY OF AN ACTUAL EPISODE RATHER THAN BEING A REMASTERED VERSION WITH ANDREW AND CHAOSKY IN THE MIX. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE EPISODE WILL BE, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE READERS UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
